


Из жизни стрелков

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеи – наемные убийцы, и все у них хорошо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из жизни стрелков

***  
Дженсен ехал домой. Он ненавидел дорогу, потому что время, проведенное в самолетах-поездах-такси, тратилось совершенно напрасно. Ни о каком отдыхе или расслабленности не могло быть и речи, пока он не мог увидеть Джареда и лично убедиться, что тот жив-здоров. Они не брали на операции мобильные телефоны, держа связь через оператора, который мог передать сообщение и сохранял их анонимность, что при такой работе было решающим. Дженсен уже знал, что Джаред успешно выполнил заказ, но это ничего не говорило о состоянии самого Джареда.  
Исколотая накладными усами верхняя губа до сих пор чесалась, но Дженсен терпел. Таксист молчал, верно уловив настроение пассажира. Дорога казалась бесконечной, и Дженсен лишний раз порадовался их договору браться за работу одновременно. Ожидание новостей в пустом доме убило бы вернее пули.

Дженсен вошел в дом и облегченно выдохнул: Джаред уже приехал. Следов его присутствия в холле не было, но Дженсен чувствовал его присутствие тем, что партнер называл «Джаредометром». Дженсен бросил сумку прямо в прихожей, скинул туфли и пошел наверх. Шторы в спальне были задернуты, и слабые утренние лучи практически не пробивались через ткань. Джаред лежал на спине: глаза закрыты, одна рука закинута за голову, и размеренно дышал.  
– Давно прилетел? – спросил Дженсен негромко, расстегивая ремень.

– Вчера вечером, – ответил Джаред с сонной хрипотцой в голосе, не открывая глаз. – Ты чего так поздно?  
– Показалось, что меня заметили. Две пересадки. Ненавижу самолеты, – проворчал Дженсен. Он бросил одежду на прикроватный пуфик и остановился.  
– Дай тебе волю, ты бы пешком ходил, – усмехнулся Джаред. Нахмурился наступившей тишине и приоткрыл один глаз. – Ты чего?  
– Думаю: идти в душ или ты меня оближешь?  
Джаред тихо засмеялся и похлопал по постели рядом с собой. Дженсен улегся и сразу потянулся за поцелуем.  
– Привет, - прошептал он.  
– Привет.

Джаред потянулся за еще одним поцелуем и крепко обнял Дженсена. Он прижимался все теснее, руки все настойчивее гладили, распаляя, заставляя чаще дышать и тянуться за новыми прикосновениями.  
– Я совсем выжат, – предупредил Дженсен, но Джаред только усмехнулся:  
– Спорим, я смогу выжать еще немного?  
Дженсен и не думал возражать, покорно позволил стянуть с себя боксеры и взять член в рот. Усталость притупляла ощущения, но Джаред знал его слишком хорошо, так что уже скоро Дженсен комкал простыню, спуская в глотку Джареду. А потом жадно смотрел, как тот дрочит себе, пощипывая другой рукой соски. Сперма брызнула ему на пах и живот, и Дженсен по-настоящему пожалел, что слишком устал и не может тут же уложить Джареда и как следует трахнуть.

– Вот теперь тебе надо в душ, – пропыхтел Джаред ему в плечо, свалившись рядом.  
– Пожалуй, - Дженсен потерся носом о его висок. И спросил: – Что за коробка на тумбочке?  
– Сувенир из Китая, – Джаред потянулся в сторону и поставил резную деревянную шкатулку на грудь Дженсену. – Семейный защитный оберег.  
– Семейный?  
– Да. Забавная история, – улыбнулся Джаред. – В лавке я был с Жен, но этот старикан посмотрел на меня так хитро, и сказал, что у него есть самая нужная вещь для меня и моего партнера. Якобы, сделает нас почти бессмертными.  
– Ты снова работал с Жен.  
– Дженсен, она лучший контакт в Китае. Перестань.

– Пожалуй, сейчас самое время для душа.  
Дженсен поставил шкатулку на постель и встал с кровати.  
– Дженсен.  
Он не ответил, скрывшись в ванной.  
– Ну уж черта с два! – пробормотал Джаред и решительно пошел следом.

***  
Когда это случилось впервые, Дженсен лежал на полу в строящемся здании и через прицел винтовки смотрел на седого японца, за которого уже получил четверть миллиона задатка. У японца был очень ушлый телохранитель, постоянно державшийся между боссом и окнами, но Дженсен знал, что все дело в терпении. Он поймал ритм его движений, просчитал траекторию, на миллиметр сдвинул ствол вправо и… бок пронзило болью. Дженсен охнул и ощупал себя – крови не было. Когда он снова посмотрел в прицел, цель уже скрылась в лифте. Ничего, время еще было, как и запасной план, а вот боль в боку нарастала. Дженсен отложил винтовку и задрал клетчатую рубашку. Кожа была абсолютно чистой и ровной, без повреждений, но под ней все пульсировало, как от огнестрельной раны. Дженсен сжал зубы и снова взялся за оружие.

Японец уже выходил из здания, телохранитель умело мешал обзору, но Дженсен поймал цель в перекрестье прицела, вызвал в памяти вычисленный ритм, выдохнул… и нажал на курок. Лица людей, стоящих рядом с японцем, расцвели красным, и Дженсен поспешно втянул ствол в оконный проем. Привычно разобрав винтовку, Дженсен сложил ее в кофр, нацепил строительную каску и поспешил к выходу. Боль в боку смазывала обычно четкие движения, нарастая и затихая в странном ритме. Пришлось отказаться от быстрого спуска и идти по лестнице. Когда он оказался во дворе, в ворота уже вбегали мускулистые парни в костюмах. Дженсен наклонил голову, пряча лицо за оранжевым козырьком, и, не выдавая спешки, пристроился к группе строителей. Они шли как раз в сторону дыры в заборе, которую он сделал вчера, выломав нижние края пары досок. В нее он и пролез, быстро оглянувшись. Костюмы, воинственно перекрикиваясь, скрылись в коробке будущего здания, кроме одного – бежавшего прямо к Дженсену. Чертов упрямый телохранитель!

Дженсен припустил по улице, чувствуя, как боль усиливается: мешает дышать и простреливает в ногу. Он использовал немногочисленных прохожих как прикрытие, молясь, чтобы телохранитель не начал палить во всех без разбора. Дженсен прославил всех богов, когда увидел у тротуара такси, и рванул через дорогу, даже не особо оглядываясь. Он очень удачно увернулся от мотоциклиста и уже тянулся к дверце, когда сзади негромко хлопнуло и левая икра взорвалась болью. Дженсен все же дернул на себя дверь машины и ввалился внутрь одновременно с собственным криком: «Гони!».

Водитель послушно нажал на газ, и Дженсен проводил уменьшающуюся фигуру телохранителя взглядом через плечо. Решил, что надо будет разузнать об этом парне, и тут же забыл о нем, потому что волны боли соединились и почти вышибли из него дух. Дженсен скорчился на сиденье, стараясь не застонать в голос. Рубашка противно прилипла к спине, каска соскользнула.  
– Парень, куда едем? В больницу?  
Дженсен осторожно ощупал ногу, и ладонь тут же стала мокрой от крови.  
– Мать вашу, это уже перебор! – пробормотал он и сказал водителю: - Езжай в мотель у аэропорта.  
Домой он добрался, сменив пару мотелей, столько же самолетов и такси. Боль в боку почти прошла, лишь редкими вспышками напоминая о случившейся чертовщине. Нога же ныла постоянно, но куда меньше, чем ожидал Дженсен по прошлому опыту ранений.  
Джаред приехал через два дня. Дженсен из гостиной услышал, как тот вошел в дом, сдавленно охнул – и бок резко заныл. Дженсен подозрительно уставился в дверной проем, и Джаред не разочаровал: появился, прижимая ладонь чуть пониже печени.

– Нужно придумать кодовое слово для сообщения на случай ранения.  
– «Орел в гнезде»? – Джаред, слегка хромая, дошел до кресла и осторожно сел.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Дженсен уже серьезно.  
– Сглупил. Охраны оказалось вдвое больше против обычного. Такое ощущение, что меня ждали.  
– Надо было просто свернуть все.  
–Говорю же, сглупил.  
– А с ногой что?  
– Не знаю. Уже ехал к доку, когда вступило что-то. Док ничего не нашел, зашил бок и отправил отлеживаться.

Дженсен хмыкнул и рассказал Джареду, что произошло с ним самим.  
– Что за ерунда?! – нахмурился тот.  
Дженсен только развел руками.  
– О! А может, это та штука, ну, с беременными женами, когда мужья начинают чувствовать то же, что и они?  
– И кто из нас беременный? – спросил Дженсен со всем возможным скепсисом, если учесть, что он не понимал, что с ними творится.  
– Ну… это же для примера, – пробормотал Джаред и задумался.  
Они перекидывались идеями еще пару дней, и это было больше похоже на конкурс глупых шуток, чем на попытку действительно разобраться в происходящем.  
Странно, но в тот раз раны зажили вдвое быстрее, чем обычно.

***  
Следующий раз случился почти через полгода, когда Дженсен и думать забыл о каких-либо странностях. Кроме той, что один назойливый телохранитель так быстро нашел работу после убийства предыдущего работодателя. И их рабочие дни совпали, хотя Дженсен, казалось, предусмотрел все.

«Невозможно просчитать все», – твердил он себе, зашивая рану на плече в дешевом мотеле. Через два часа ему следовало быть в аэропорту, иначе он опоздает на пересадку, и придется импровизировать. А в том, что касалось его выживания, Дженсен предпочитал действовать по плану. Так что он наложил плотную повязку, облачился в маскировку, становясь полноватым лысеющим простаком за пятьдесят, и только тогда взялся за телефон. Длинные гудки сменились тишиной, приветствия не последовало, но Дженсен его и не ждал.

– Я закончил. И… скажи ему, «орел в гнезде».  
В трубке едва слышно хмыкнули, и раздались короткие гудки. Дженсен и сам чувствовал себя глупо, но раз уж они так и не придумали ничего более умного, сойдет и это. Уже в самолете он вспомнил, чему предшествовала фраза про орла, и задумался.  
Дома его встретил хмурый Джаред, прижимающий к плечу пакет со льдом. Поскольку новые идеи не появились с того момента, как они обсудили даже самые невероятные, негласно было решено вообще не говорить о происходящем.

***  
Все разрешилось неожиданно, как это всегда и бывает.  
Дженсен убирал осколки фоторамки, упавшей, когда они слишком увлеклись борьбой на кровати, плавно перешедшей в секс. И порезал палец.  
– Джей, где у нас пластырь? – крикнул он, глядя, как рубиновые капли проворно набухают одна за другой и скатываются в ладонь.  
– В ванной. И в тумбочке оставался, – услышал он приглушенный расстоянием голос и открыл тумбочку.  
Первым, что он увидел, была привезенная Джаредом шкатулка. Они больше не разговаривали о ней, чтобы не разговаривать о Женевьев, то есть чтобы не ссориться по пустякам. Стараясь не вымазать в крови, Дженсен взял шкатулку, проверяя, не лежит ли катушка с пластырем за ней. И замер. Джаред внизу ойкнул, а порез прямо под взглядом Дженсена исчез, оставив тоненькую розовую полоску.

– Джей.  
– Что ты там делаешь? – голос Джареда прозвучал ближе.  
– Джей, – повторил Дженсен, бездумно глядя на ниточку шрама, которая тут же побледнела и исчезла без следа.  
– Ты себе тут палец отрезал, что ли? По ощущениям было похоже, – сказал Джаред, входя в комнату.  
– Это она, - сказал Дженсен, не отводя взгляда от шкатулки.  
– Кто?  
– Все дело в шкатулке, – Дженсен поднял взгляд на Джареда. – Как только дотронулся до нее, порез затянулся.

– Ты меня сейчас разыгрываешь? Если тебе так не нравится эта штуковина, выброси ее и забудем уже об этом! – Джаред выглядел действительно расстроенным.  
– Смотри, - просто сказал Дженсен и резанул осколком стекла по ладони.  
Джаред вскрикнул от боли и зло сверкнул глазами.  
– Ты изде…  
Он так и замер с приоткрытым ртом, из которого больше не вырвалось ни звука, потому что Дженсен поднес руку к шкатулке, и края пореза стали соединяться с невероятной скоростью. Джаред поморщился от боли, посмотрел на свою совершенно целую ладонь и снова – на руку Дженсена, где исчезали последние следы раны.

– Где ты ее купил?  
– В сувенирной лавке, у какого-то старикана, я же говорил, – произнес Джаред лишенным эмоций голосом. Он все еще был в легком ступоре.  
– Что он сказал? Дословно.  
– Я помню, что ли? – Джаред перевел на него ошалелый взгляд. – Что-то про бессмертие. Вот черт!

Джаред сел на кровать.  
– Она волшебная?  
– Ну, еще вчера я бы тебе сказал, что такого не бывает. Но ты же видел. И я видел. Тебе не давали никакой инструкции?  
Джаред помотал головой.

– Может, внутри?  
– Ты ее ни разу не открыл?  
– Зачем? Думал, она пустая. Она пустая?  
Дженсен посмотрел на шкатулку, сглотнул и потянул крышку вверх. Внутри, на красном бархате обивки, лежала простая бумажная карточка.  
– «Берегите друг друга. Сила каждого из вас в другом», – прочитал Дженсен, не вынимая бумажки.

– Это что еще значит?  
– Не знаю. И знать не хочу, – Дженсен опустил крышку и поставил шкатулку на тумбочку. – Что будет делать?  
– А что мы можем сделать? Мы даже не знаем, что это такое вообще.  
– Выбросить? Сжечь? Отвезти обратно?

Несколько минут они обдумывали варианты, наконец Джаред вздохнул.  
– Давай оставим все как есть.  
– Но это неправильно. Неестественно.  
– Дженсен, мы убиваем людей. Это что, правильно?  
–Это просто работа, нам платят, мы делаем. А что мы знаем про эту штуку? Откуда она берет свои силы?  
– Может, от нас?  
– Тем более! Я не хочу быть каким-то упырем. А если нас убьют? Не боишься однажды проснуться зомби?

Джаред улыбнулся.  
– Серьезно? Мы говорим про зомби?  
– Ты можешь побыть серьезным хоть минуту? – почти простонал Дженсен.  
– Расслабься. Вот это очень серьезно. Если эта штука может спасти тебе жизнь, неважно, за счет каких сил, то я только за. Она здесь уже сколько, почти год? И никто из нас не стал зомби, – он усмехнулся. – Просто оставь ее в покое.  
Дженсен помотал головой, показывая недоверие к подобным доводам, но возразить ничего особо не мог.

– Учти, если я стану каким-нибудь монстром, то тебя сожру в первую очередь!  
– Заметано, - улыбнулся Джаред.  
Дженсен не глядя сунул шкатулку в тумбочку и закрыл дверцу.


End file.
